Coming Home
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: Bones comes home from a dig in Brazil with a big surprise for Booth. B/B COMPLETE!
1. The Phone Call

She was finally going home. Her time in Brazil was quite an adventure, but she longed to sleep in her own bed again. She was nervous to see Booth again after the way she ended things with their relationship and then up and left for six months. He never expected her to break up with him. He thought the relationship was going very well. They loved each other, that's all that mattered. She imagined what Sweets would say about her decision to leave. He would probably say she feared being abandoned again and this time left on her own accord. He would have been right too, as much as she hated to admit it. She felt that her relationship with Booth was going end and not well. She realized on her trip to Brazil that she missed Booth so much, she loved him so dearly and that she had made a mistake. She should have never broken up with him. He deserved to know how she really felt. They deserved a second chance. That is why, before she left Brazil, she called Booth for the first time in six months. It was an awkward conversation to say the least.

Booth felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He yanked it out and saw the incoming call was from Bones. His heart skipped a beat. He questioned whether or not he should answer it or not. He missed her, his heart ached for her. He hesitated over the "Accept" button, weighing the pros and cons of answering. He was torn in two. He was mad at her, for leaving, for breaking up with him, for not calling him for six months. But he loved and adored her, he lived hoping she would come back to him. He answered the phone.

"Booth, here."

"Hi, Booth, it's me." Bones sad, sounding melancholic.

"Bones, how are you?" Booth strained to ask, his feelings of bitterness getting the best of him.

"Oh I am fine." she lied. "I am just getting ready to leave Brazil in a couple of days."

"Oh so you are coming home. I thought the way you ended it with us, that you weren't really planning on coming back. I don't think I can continue to work with you though, so I have started to accept that I will never see you again." Booth snapped.

"Booth, I know you are really angry with me. I made a terrible mistake. I should have never left. I should have never broken something that was going well. I got scared. I thought you were going to leave me, I needed to end it before you abandoned me too."

His demeanor softening, he said "Bones, I would never do that to you. I loved you. Hell, I still love you."

Tears forming in her eyes, she poured her heart out to him. "Booth, I still love you too."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Bones sniffled and quickly changed the subject to the reason she called. "Booth, can you pick me up from the airport on Tuesday? I need to see you, and only you."

"Of course I will. It will be the perfect time to talk about us and what we are going to do next." Booth smiled for the first time in months.


	2. Unexpected News

Dr. Temperance Brennan was on her way home. She couldn't wait to see Booth. She had a huge surprise for him and she hoped he would love it. Now that their relationship was on the mend, she felt she could actually give it to him. The plane ride was pretty tame. Long, but tame. Not much turbulence, no screaming kid behind her kicking her chair and no one sitting next to her. Her first class seat was well worth the extra money, because she actually felt relaxed.

As she was drifting off into dream land, she began to think about Booth. She could feel a smile creep across her cheeks. She began to recall the moment she and Agent Seeley Booth finally become a serious couple.

_**It was a typical day at the Jeffersonian, Bones was working on identifying a victim. Booth stopped by to see how it was going.**_

"_**Angela narrowed down the possible identity to either an August Simonson or Edgar Bernard."**_

"_**That's good." Booth said.**_

"_**Hey, Booth," Bones said, snapping off her latex gloves and throwing them away, "can I talk to you in my office?"**_

"_**Certainly." he said, as they both headed toward the office.**_

_**When they got there, Bones shut the door behind them and gave him a funny look.**_

"_**What did you need to talk to me about?"**_

_**Bones smiled slightly, walked closer to him and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips to his. A shocked Booth hesitated, thinking he was dreaming, but when Bones started to deepen the kiss, he let her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their tongues meeting several times. He brought his hands to her face and cupped it. Bones started to pull back, but Booth grabbed her and brought her back to him. She didn't resist. As the kiss slowed, Bones could feel her heart flipping around in her chest. Booth felt the same thing. They finally pulled apart. Booth's knees felt weak as he almost stumbled backwards.**_

"_**What was that for?" Booth asked with a love struck grin across his face.**_

"_**It needed to be done." Bones said, as she started to walk toward her desk.**_

_**Booth grabbed her hand and drew her to him. "Why?" His eyes sparkled as he lovingly looked into her eyes.**_

_**Bones smiled demurely and quietly said, "because I love you."**_

"Attention passengers we are making our final descent into D.C. in just a few moments, please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts." the co-pilot announced over the loudspeaker.

Bones, who had fallen asleep after thinking of Booth, woke up to the noise. She was a little disoriented, but she managed to move her seat up and fasten her seat belt. The decent was exactly like the plane ride, smooth, tame and uneventful, which is always a good thing. When the door opened and people started filing out, Bones stayed in her seat, not wanting to get squished by people anxious to get out of the plane. She was patient, even though she was dying to see Booth.

As she walked down the terminal, her heart started beating faster, she was nervous about seeing Booth as much as she was excited. She spotted him, waiting for her. He, of course, used his FBI badge to get past security to see her. With her carry-on luggage hanging from her shoulder and placed directly in front of her abdomen, she started to smile when he finally spotted her too. He started to walk toward her quickly and she picked up the pace, before they were finally in front of each other, both smiling like a couple of love struck teenagers.

Bones launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and giving him a giant hug. "Oh, Booth, you have no idea how much I missed you." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Bones, I love you." he whispered into her hair. "You should really set down that bag so we can get even closer though." he said, pulling back a little.

"I did, Booth."

Booth looked down at where the bag once was and his eyes widened, "you're pregnant?"


	3. Walking Away

"Bones, how could you not tell me you were pregnant?" Booth demanded in an angry but hushed voice.

"I didn't know how. We broke up. I assumed I wasn't going to see you again…"

"Is it even my kid?"

"Booth, of course it's yours, I haven't engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone since our last encounter." Bones explained, deciding to be the calm one.

Booth ran his hand through his hair with the other hand on his hip. "Bones, I can't believe you. I just can't believe you…"

"What don't you believe? That I haven't been sexually active in six months?"

"No, I can't believe you didn't tell me. I can't believe you would hide something this important from me, especially when half of that child is mine."

"Booth, please, you are overreacting to some minute detail that I happened to leave out of all conversations with anyone back home."

"So no one else knows about this? Not even Angela?" Booth asked, calming down slightly.

"Only my obstetrician in Rio and the people I worked with at the dig site. My doctor is the one who suggested I come home now since he refused to sign a medical release allowing me to fly past seven months."

"You mean, you would have stayed there longer? You would have continued to live with my child inside of you, allowing it to never know its father?" Booth started to get worked up again.

"The fetus is a girl, by the way."

"Bones, you frustrate me in so many ways. I don't even know what to do." Booth sighed deeply and turned around and walked away.

"Booth, I'm sorry!" Bones called, picking up her luggage and speed walked to catch up. "Booth, stop! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" she grabbed his hand when she got close enough. He pushed her hand away and kept walking. Bones stopped in her tracks and let her bag fall from her shoulder in a defeated manner.

Everything was going through his mind when he walked away from her. He continued to walk for at least five minutes, until he felt he was far enough away from her to think properly. He loved this woman, he loved their child, even though he only knew about her for fifteen minutes. Even if he and Bones didn't last, that little girl would always be his daughter. His daughter. He was going to have a little girl. A smile crept across his face. He was going to be in his daughter's life just like he was in his son's life. He was going to have a little Daddy's girl, who he would spoil rotten if Bones let him. What were they going to name her? That's assuming Bones hadn't decided to name her without his input. Thinking about the future with a daughter made his mood lighten. He was smiling, albeit sadly at the thought that he didn't know what to do with Bones.

Bones sat in a chair waiting for Booth to come back for her, if he did come back. She was fighting back tears as she read an anthropological journal she had brought with her on the plane.

"Dear are you alright?" an older woman in her seventies asked, coming to take a seat next to her.

"Yes, I am fine. I just have a lot of estrogen and progesterone running through my blood, which causes disruptive mood swings."

"Ah, yes, I remember that well. I was just a roller coaster of emotions with my three." the lady chuckled.

"I don't know what that means." Bones stated.

"How far along are you?"

"I am at thirty weeks gestation. I'm having a little girl."

"You're getting close. I hope you aren't all alone here. Where's your husband?"

"I don't have a husband. The baby's father was going to pick me up, but he's angry at me and he abandoned me here. I don't know what to do next, so I'm just waiting to see if he comes back."

"Bones, I would never abandon you or our baby." Booth said, coming up behind the two women.

Bones looked up and smiled slightly. "That's the father."

"He's handsome." the older lady whispered to her. Bones smirked at the comment.

"Bones, let's go home." he said, holding out his hand for her to take.


	4. Surprise!

"Booth, I'm sorry I never told you." Bones stated again as they were both in Booth's car on the way to Bones' apartment.

"Bones, I'm sorry I got so angry at you. I was just shocked." Booth held out his hand for Bones to take, which she did. Her other hand rested on her swollen belly "I should tell you something though, that might upset you."

"What?" Bones asked, hesitantly.

"Angela found out you were coming back today and she invited everyone to your apartment to surprise you. Although, I'm willing to bet, they are going to be the ones who will be surprised."

Bones smiled at his comment. "Should I try to hide it like I did with you?"

"No, I think you should just walk in and see what they do. I wish I had a camera to record their faces." Booth chuckled. "Bones, have I told you how much I missed you and how much I love you and our daughter?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it won't stop you from saying it again."

"Bones, I love you."

"I love you too, Seeley Booth."

When they arrived at Bones' apartment, Booth, ran around the car to let Bones out.

"Booth, you don't have to do this, I am perfectly capable of getting out of the car myself." Bones said from inside the car.

"You're the mother of my child, I wanted to. Plus, I just wanted a chance to finally do this." He leaned into the car and pressed his lips against hers. She brought one hand to his head and the other to his shoulder. Their lips parted briefly as they deepened the kiss. Their hearts pounding in their chests. Booth pulled back and said, "we shouldn't keep our guests waiting." Bones' breath caught in her chest when he looked at her with his intense but loving brown eyes. He held out his hand, she took it and she got out of the car. Booth grabbed the heaviest luggage and left Bones with the carry-on.

They walked up the flight of stairs and stood directly in front of her door. "Are you ready?" Booth asked, smiling meekly.

"Yes, of course I am. They are my friends, I'm not worried about their reaction to my pregnancy." She stated, putting her key in the door lock. She turned it and pushed open the door.

"Surprise!" Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets yelled as she entered through the door way. They noticed her growing belly immediately. Their mouths dropped in shock. Booth smirked because he found their expressions amusing.

"Oh my God, sweetie!" Angela exclaimed when she saw Bone's belly. She rushed over to her, giving her a giant hug and then looked down at her belly. "Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't tell anyone, actually. Not even Booth." Bones said, looking over at Booth, still smirking.

Angela grabbed Bones and dragged her to the couch. Under her breath Angela whispered to Bones, "is Booth the father?"

"Yes, of course he is. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, maybe because you up and left one day and haven't talked to any of us for six months." Angela stated the obvious, as they took a seat on the couch. "How far along are you? Have you thought of what you're going to name it?"

"The fetus is a girl, by the way. I am at thirty weeks and I have not thought of any names yet."

"A little girl." Cam sighed happily, turning to Booth, who was giving Bones a loving look. "You must be excited, Seeley."

"I think I'm still in shock." Booth chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"How do you think Parker will take to being a big brother?" Cam asked.

"Oh I'm sure he'll love it. He already loves Bones, so I don't expect any problems." Booth said.

"Oh my God, sweetie, this is so exciting!" Angela exclaimed. "Now I get to throw you a baby shower and we can play baby games and think of names and have cake and open gifts!"

"Angela, there is no need to have a baby shower. I'm perfectly capable of providing for my own child. And no offense, but I think Booth and I should be the ones choosing the name not a bunch of women."

"It will be fun though!" Angela said.

"Yeah, it would be a fun idea to get away from murders for an hour or two to discuss babies and play some light-hearted games." Cam piped in.

"I don't know…" Bones began.

"Come on, Bones, you'll probably enjoy it. At least do it for me."

Bones mulled it over a bit but ultimately decided to go ahead with the baby shower. Angela was uncontrollably excited and immediately started planning for it. The remaining Welcome Home party was spent with the girls talking about babies and the men about sports, except for Hodgins who tried to talk about a new insect found in a central African forest. Sweets and Booth tried desperately to get away from talk of science.


	5. Baby Shower

Angela planned the entire baby shower to occur the following week. She invited Cam & Daisy and several other women from other departments at the Jeffersonian.

"Alright ladies," Angela shouted over the chatter. "Let's play another game! Whoever wins gets this baby bottle full of quarters." she held up a regular baby bottle full of quarters, probably $50 worth. "This point of this first game is to guess what Booth and Bren name the baby, her birthday, time of birth, weight and height. If you win you'll get your prize once the baby is born, obviously."

"Angela, I don't understand the purpose of this game. Booth and I will probably not name the baby any of the names they guess and it's highly unlikely they will guess everything about the baby's birth." Bones stated.

"It's just for fun, there is no real purpose. It's just a chance for women to have a little fun."

"If you say so."

Angela handed out note cards and each woman started filling in information.

"Just so you know, Angela, Booth and I have already picked out a name."

"Don't tell me! I want to make a legitimate guess."

Soon everyone had made their guesses and the cards were handed back to Bones. She looked through some of the guesses. No one got the name right. Someone even guessed they would name her Skywalker Moonbeam. It must have been the woman from the astronomy department, Bones thought.

"Well, I can tell you that no one got the name right." Bones said.

"Do you have a name already picked out?" Daisy asked, jumping in her seat. "Please tell us!"

"Her name is going to be Lucy Christine. Christine after my mother." Bones stated, with a smile.

"Awww! That's adorable!" several women cooed.

The rest of the baby shower included a couple of more games, cake and ice cream, gifts and more chat about babies, a pretty typical baby shower, as far as Bones was aware.

After the shower, Bones headed back to her place where she knew Booth would be waiting for her. He promised to make dinner for his two ladies. Bones reprimanded him saying she and the baby were not possessions to claim. As she stood in front of her door, she could smell something cooking, either from her place or someone nearby.

"Booth?" she called as she entered her apartment. "Are you here?"

"Bones?" Booth appeared from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Hey, Bones, I missed you." he came toward her, gave her a peck on the lips and smiled back when she smiled at him.

"I wasn't even gone two hours, how could you miss me already?"

"I realized the six months you were gone, that I never want to be away from you for too long. That is why I've been meaning to ask you something."

Bones smiled hesitantly, "what?"

"I think that we should move in together. It would be best for the baby when she comes and I already know I'm in this relationship for the long haul, so it seems to be the next step."

"That wasn't question. When you ask a question it usually starts with a who, what, when…" Bones didn't get a chance to finish, because Booth had her lips occupied with his own. When they broke apart she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I needed to shut you up somehow. So what do you think about it?"

"See, that's a question…"

"Bones, seriously, what do you think?"

Bones smiled, her hands unconsciously rubbing her belly. "I think it would be a wise decision if you moved in here."


	6. Scared in Bed

She was eight months along and had a little more than a month to go before little Lucy was to be born. Booth had moved into her apartment soon after they talked about doing it. As they laid in their bed, in their apartment, Bones felt fearful of everything that was happening. Her swollen belly, protruding from her tank top and pajama pants, hit Booth's hip as he had his arm around her and she had her arm on his chest.

"Booth," she breathed out so quietly he almost couldn't hear her, "I'm scared."

He looked down at her as she looked up to meet his eyes. "What are you scared of?" he asked, deeply concerned for her well being.

She struggled to reveal her deepest fears of the last few months to him. She struggled admitting she even had fears to herself. She closed her eyes, fighting back the single tear that was attempting to break the barrier of her eyelid. That didn't help, because the tear streaked her face, resting in the corner of her mouth.

"Bones, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"Please don't call me sweetie." she managed to croak out.

"Please tell me, Bones. I know you don't like to reveal your feelings that often, if ever. You can trust me though. I would never hurt you."

"Booth, I'm scared. I'm scared that I will be a terrible mother. I'm scared that once the baby is born, you will realize I don't deserve you or that you won't want either of us. I'm afraid of being abandoned. I couldn't take having that happen to me again. I just couldn't take it." she stopped as more tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Booth, I have never loved anyone like I love you. Losing you would be like losing my parents all over again."

"Bones," he said wrapping his free arm around her and drawing her in close, kissing her forehead, "I will never abandon you. You have to know that. My love for you is everlasting. I would move mountains to do anything for you…"

"That's not…"

"It's a metaphor." Booth interrupted her. "Never doubt that my love is eternal. I'm sorry, but it will take more than an army for me to ever leave your side."

"I don't know what that means…" she sniffled, rubbing a tear away from under her eye. "But I'll accept that you love me and that's all that should matter."

Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around her tighter as he rested his head on top of hers, taking in the scent of her floral scented shampoo.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just needed to make an update so y'all didn't think I abandoned the story.**


	7. Pain

She awoke around 3am one Monday morning with Booth's arms enveloping her. It wasn't his grip around her that was why she was awake at that hour. Her back was hurting in every position she tried to lay in. Bones decided to use the bathroom since she was up, and this being her ninth month of pregnancy, it was also a necessity. She moved from Booth's arms, he stirred slightly, but continued to sleep as she got up out of bed. Her hand went to her back, trying to find relief. As she entered the bathroom, the back pain suddenly disappeared. She decided to go lay down again. Just as she was about to drift off, some fifteen minutes later, the back pain came back. She started to get frustrated when another fifteen minutes later the same thing happened. She decided to get up again and try sleeping on the couch, thinking her bed was the reason her back was hurting. Finally finding relief on the couch, she dozed off until dawn.

Booth woke up to his alarm that morning, his arm instinctively reaching out for his girlfriend laying next to him. When his hand hit the cold mattress, he sat up and called for Bones. When she didn't answer, he got out of bed and checked the bathroom only to find it empty. He opened the bedroom door and spotted Bones sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked over to her, put his hand on her shoulder and gently said, "Bones, honey, wake up."

Bones slowly opened her eyes to find Booth's chocolate pools glistening at her. "Oh, hi, Booth." She said sleepily.

"What are you doing out here? The bed is much more comfortable than the couch."

"You'd think that, but my back was hurting a few hours ago and I could only find some relief laying out here." Bones sat up, her hand quickly going to her back as the rush of pain hit her again. She groaned, "the pain is back."

"Probably from laying on the couch." Booth smiled at her. "Why don't you go back to bed and enjoy your maternity leave."

"I don't see why I even had to take a maternity leave, I am perfectly capable of working while pregnant."

"You made a promise to me that you would take it easy. I don't want anything happening to my two girls." Booth said, placing a kiss on Bones' forehead before he stood up. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

The pain subsiding for a bit, so Bones took his hand and stood up. She got into bed as Booth got ready for work. She watched him as he scrambled around the bedroom in his boxers and a nice button-up shirt looking for his favorite tie. Finding it, he put it loosely around his neck and went in search of his pants. Bones rested her right hand on her belly as the back pain came back again. Her belly felt hard as the wave of pain went through her whole body. Then it hit her. She might be having contractions. She read in one of the numerous pregnancy books, that her abdomen would feel hard as contractions would come. She started to worry. Should she tell Booth or wait until the labor progressed a little further? She could have contractions for several hours before she actually needed to go to the hospital. She didn't want Booth to get worked up over Braxton-Hicks contractions, so she decided to quietly get through the pain until Booth left.

"Do you think you're going to be alright here by yourself on your first day of maternity leave?" Booth asked, as he pulled on his suit coat.

With the contraction finally passing, she smiled and said, "I'll be fine Booth. I'll probably just read or look over some files. If I need you, I will call you. The baby isn't due for another week and half, so I'm sure nothing will happen."

"Okay, I just worry about you being alone here," he said, coming to her side of the bed, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bones responded, as Booth left the bedroom.


	8. The Birth

Around noon, Bones had started to move around the apartment as the contractions started to get closer and closer together. They started at about five minutes apart and now they were at two minutes apart.

"I don't understand how some women can do this more than once." she said to no one, breathing heavily through another contraction as she stood over the kitchen table.

Her cell phone started to ring. She expected it to be Booth checking up on her, but the caller ID said Angela. She decided to answer it as the contraction finally stopped for now.

"Hey, Angela." she said, still breathing heavily.

"You okay there, Sweetie?" Angela questioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm just having contractions, that's all."

"Oh my God, Bren! Do you need me to call Booth? Do you need me to come over?"

"No!" Bones exclaimed. "Please don't call Booth, I don't want him worrying, at least not yet. The contractions are only two minutes apart, so I still have some time and I'd rather spend it at home. Booth would have me go to the hospital right away if he knew."

"Bren, you're in labor, you shouldn't be alone." Angela said, growing very concerned. "I'm going to come over there right now. You need someone with you."

"No, you don't have to…" Bones began.

"I am coming anyway." Angela interrupted.

Within twenty minutes, Angela was on Bones' doorstep knocking on the door. "Bren, it's me!" she called.

Bones trudged to the door and opened it and let Angela in. "I'm fine." Bones said before Angela said anything.

"Are you sure, you look really tired."

"Of course I'm tired, I have been having contractions since before 3am!" Bones snapped. "I'm sorry if that came out harsh. I am just exhausted from the constant pain."

"Not a problem." Angela said. "You should go try to sleep since you're tired."

"Walking helps labor come, so I'd rather walk around to speed this up. I want this over and done with."

Bones' contractions started coming more suddenly around 2pm at 50 second intervals. Angela finally convinced her to call Booth.

"Booth."

"Booth?" Bones struggled to say as a contraction started.

"Hey, honey, how are you doing today?"

"I could be better. I'm in labor, Booth."

"What? Bones, you have to get to a hospital! How long have you been having contractions?"

"Eleven hours." she responded sheepishly, knowing the reaction she would get out of him.

"Bones! You have been in labor for eleven hours and you never told me?" Booth exclaimed. "I'm coming home right now." he said, hanging up immediately.

Booth drove like a maniac to the apartment, not knowing if he was going to have to deliver the baby at home or even worse, in the car. He raced up the flight of stairs and threw open the door to find Bones leaning against the back of the couch, with Angela nearby, talking her through another contraction.

"How far apart are they?" Booth asked.

"45 seconds." Angela said.

"Bones, come on, we are going to the hospital right now." Booth demanded, putting her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist. Angela ran to the bedroom and grabbed the suitcase Bones had thankfully already packed during her day of labor. They all headed down to the cars. Booth helped Bones into the SUV and Angela got into her sedan after putting the suitcase in the back seat.

"I'll meet you guys there!" she called, as they all started toward the hospital.

"My God, Bones, why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I didn't…want to…worry you." she said in between rhythmic breaths.

"Bones, if you weren't in labor right now, I would be so mad."

Finally arriving at the hospital, thankfully still with only two people, Bones and Booth, rushed into the ER entrance.

"She's in labor!" Booth called out to no one in particular, as a nurse wheeled a chair over to them and had Bones sit in it. They quickly brought her up to Labor and Delivery. Angela barely missed them leaving when she arrived, but she caught them, carrying the suitcase from her car.

After filling out some paperwork, Booth met up with Bones and Angela in her delivery room. She was already hooked up to a fetal monitor. The doctor came in a little while later.

"So, I hear someone in here is looking to have a baby today. I'm Dr. Leonard, by the way. You must be the father" he said, holding out his hand to Booth.

"Yeah, I'm Seeley Booth and this is Temperance Brennan…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Bones corrected. "This is my friend Angela." Bones said pointing to Angela sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Alright, now that the introductions have been made, let's see how far along you are. If you wouldn't mind putting your feet in this stirrups, I'll take a look." Bones, winced a little at the uneasiness of having Booth in the room while a doctor looked at her. "You certainly waited until the last minute to get here. You are 100% effaced and almost nine centimeters. Just one more and then we can get you to start pushing." Dr. Leonard said, pulling his gloves off. "I'll be back in thirty minutes to see where you're at then."

Thirty minutes later, the Dr. Leonard came back and rechecked Bones. "Just as I suspected, you are now at ten centimeters. We will have you start pushing in just a minute. We all just need to get situated here." he said of his support staff.

Booth was standing over Bones, getting even more nervous by the minute. "Bones, I love you, you can do this." he whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm scared, Booth." she admitted. "I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm not ready for someone to rely on me as much as she will."

"It'll be fine, Bones, I have done this once before, we will get through the hard times together, I promise you that."

"Okay, Temperance, I'll have you sit up a bit and I want you to take a deep breath and give me a really good push for ten seconds on the count of three." Dr. Leonard said. "You ready? One, two and three!"

Bones pushed with all her might as Booth held her hand. She squeezed it tight.

"That's good, Temperance, are you ready to do that again?"

Bones nodded as she attempted to catch her breath. She gave another big push.

"That's great, I can see the head now. Let's do another big push to get the head out."

Four more pushes and a lot of sweat later, out popped the baby girl. Bones slumped back in the bed thankful that it was finally over, but anxious to hold her daughter. Booth cut the umbilical cord and then returned his attention to Bones. He leaned over her and kissed her sweaty cheek and said, "Oh, Bones, thank you for giving me a daughter. I love you so much!"

She looked up at him weakly and smiled and brought his lips to hers and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Here's your baby girl!" Dr. Leonard announced, putting the pink baby, wrapped in a baby blanket, on Bones' chest.

Bones couldn't control her emotions and longer as she stared at her newborn daughter. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Booth, she's perfect. She's perfect in every way." She wiped away the tears with her free hand.

"Yes, she is." Booth said with pride. "Hello, Lucy Christine Booth." he cooed.

"Booth, I've been thinking about the name. I don't think she looks like a Lucy. What do you think of the name Lila? Lila Christine Booth?"

Booth smiled. "I think it's perfect."


	9. Lullaby

Lila came home a couple of days later to a welcoming committee. Although the Jeffersonian team had already visited Bones and Lila in the hospital, they wanted to help out as much as Booth and Bones would allow when they arrived home. They each brought a dish of food, so the new parents had something to eat, since they no doubt would be busy with the baby. Bones became tired after an hour of chatting and turned to Booth and asked, "I'm getting tired, would you mind if I took Lila with me to our room? I don't want to be away from her for too long."

"Sure, go ahead, honey." Booth said, standing up from his chair with Lila in his arms and handed her off to her mother, but not before stealing a quick kiss from both his girls. "I love you. Holler if you need me."

"That would probably startle the baby, Booth." Bones said, seriously.

"It's just an expression." Booth said, lovingly smiling at her.

Bones took her daughter to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She then got in on her side and cuddled the newborn as she dozed off.

Bones awoke about an hour later to the quiet fussing of her daughter. She lifted her head and stared down at the baby before getting out of bed to see what the baby needed. She didn't need a new diaper and she tried to breastfeed, but she obviously wasn't hungry, so she brought her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and started to rock Lila, hoping to put her back to sleep. She began to hum hoping it would soothe the infant. As Lila continued to cry, she quietly began to sing. "_I come home in the morning light. My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?" Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones and girls they wanna have fu-un. Oh,girls just wanna have fun._" Lila started to calm down, so she continued, not aware that Booth had been standing in the doorway listening. "_The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fu-un. Oh girls just wanna have…that's all they really want...some fun... When the working day is_…"

"I'm surprised you aren't singing our song." Booth interrupted in a whisper.

Bones, startled, said "Oh Booth, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Everyone went home so I decided to come check on you two."

"Well we are doing just fine, aren't we Lila?" Bones said to the now sleeping baby. A sanguine smile spread across her as she continued to admire the little person in her arms. "She's the reason." she whispered.

"What was that?" Booth asked.

"She's the reason." Bones said a little louder.

"The reason for what?"

"Booth, I want to marry you." she said unexpectedly.

Taken aback and in shock, Booth managed to choke out, "What? Where did this come from?"

"I've always said, I found no reason to get married, that it's an antiquated ritual. But I was wrong. She is the reason. She's so perfect and innocent and she deserves to know that her parents loved each other enough to put it in a legal contract and that we are committed to one another." She looked up to Booth, who was now a mere couple of feet away from her, tears brimming her eyes. "I love you so much, Seeley. I want to marry you. I want to be your wife for thirty or forty or fifty years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want everyone to know it." She smiled shyly, waiting for Booth to say something.

"I'll be right back." he said, as he exited the bedroom. Bones had a confused look on her face, but he returned within a minute, holding a small box. "I've been meaning to give this to you for months." He approached her, dropped to his knee and opened the box revealing a platinum engagement ring with one solitary diamond in the middle. "I was always afraid you would say no, but now…Temperance, will you be my wife?"

Still rocking the baby, she smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "You know I will."

Booth smiled as he stood up and kissed his fiancée. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**The End**

**A/N: I might continue this in another fanfic, doing a series of one-shots about the new family. I know it's been done before, but hey, I liked this story so I want to keep writing about Booth and Brennan being happy.**

**Reviews are love, btw and so is constructive criticism.  
**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: If you are interested, I have started a series of OneShots based on this story. It is called Vignettes with Lila. Please head over to that story if you want to read more about our favorite crime fighting duo and their little girl. I just updated tonight, so it shouldn't be hard to find.**


End file.
